Un Dieu pas comme les autres
by thandie77
Summary: Et si la guerre avait séparé notre trio préféré ? Si nos trois amis n'étaient plus...amis? Si l'Amour et l'amitié n'étaient plus que haine et cynisme pour eux? Spoil tome6Lemon
1. Une guerre qui ne colle pas avec les cho

Résumé: Et si la guerre avait séparé notre trio préféré ? Si nos trois amis n'étaient plus...amis? Si l'Amour et l'amitié n'étaient plus que haine

et cynisme pour eux? Nous crierons au scandale, à l'assassin. Alors je vous prie de bien vouloir faire une ovation à cet assassin que je suis... 

Mais en même temps (rassurez-vous), si un dieu malicieux venait déjouer mes plans machiavéliques d'auteur déjantée.

Kikou  
C'est avec grand plaisir et un stress croissant au fur et à mesure que je tape sur mon clavier...que je publie ici ma première fic.  
Elle a pour mission de vous faire pleurer... de rire, de tristesse, de colère, de frustration mais surtout de joie derrière votre écran.  
J'espère qu'elle vous plaira comme je me suis plu à l'écrire...  
Par contre, avertissement: je ne me suis donnée aucune limite à part celle du règlement

De plus, tout le monde de Harry Potter, source d'inspiration suprême de ma petite tête, appartient à JKR.

P.S: Je hais les fautes d'orthographe. Si une aurait échappé à mon oeil de lynx, prévenez-moi que je la catapulte, la massacre, la fourbe..**  
**

* * *

**Une guerre qui ne colle pas avec les chocogrenouille**

La guerre était devenue leur lot quotidien à tous. Elle faisait rage depuis déjà cinq longues années. Elle les avait changés, transformés, éloignés. Harry était devenu obsédé par son idée de vengeance. Il Le suivait telle une ombre sans âme. Depuis la mort de la seule personne qui avait réussi à faire battre réellement son cœur, il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : se venger. Cherchant la mort pour se punir de ne pas avoir su protéger ceux qu'il chérissait. Eliminant à tour de bras, des Horcruxes imaginaires… Peu à peu, la folie s'empara de lui.

Au début, ses amis de toujours l'avaient suivi. Ils avaient combattu ensemble, gardant espoir et une envie de vivre sans pareille. Tous trois Aurors de mérite, ils se battaient avec vaillance et courage. Mais au fil du temps, au fil des coups reçus, des coups portés, des disparitions toujours plus nombreuses, leur cœur s'était endurci.

Ron n'était plus le même, son humour avait laissé place à un cynisme sans faille. Il avait perdu espoir avec le temps qui passe. Son esprit embué d'horreurs, ses mains souillées par le sang versé, son corps zébré de cicatrices, ses yeux marqués par la souffrance… Il perdait sa vie dans l'alcool et la luxure. Sa famille était là, toujours aussi soudée mais petit à petit voyait son nombre se réduire. Seuls sa mère, Georges et Bill avaient survécu. Mais dans quel état et pour combien de temps encore… Lorsqu'il la vit s'enrôler pour le camp adverse, il comprit alors qu'il avait tout perdu. Pour lui, la vie avait perdu toute saveur. Pour lui, l'Amour n'existait plus.

Hermione… Hermione n'était plus Hermione, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard, accro à la justice et au respect de la morale. Tout cela était bel et bien fini. Son regard ne reflétait plus aucune douceur. La disparition de sa meilleure amie l'avait ébranlée au plus profond de son être. La fin tragique de son ancienne professeur de métamorphose l'avait anéantie. La mort de ses parents lui avait laissée une marque à vie. Elle ne désirait plus être une victime. Elle ne voulait plus voir mourir ceux qu'elle aime. Elle décida alors de ne plus aimer, de ne plus l'aimer, se détestant elle-même.  
Ce fut donc avec soulagement qu'elle accepta la proposition du seigneur des Ténèbres. Dorénavant, elle était mangemort, et la plus fervente de ses serviteurs. Malgré sa naissance et son sang impur, il l'avait recueilli. Elle ne lui était en aucun cas reconnaissante. Elle le détestait et il le lui rendait bien. Elle savait bien que sa qualité d'ancienne amie du Survivant et son intelligence avaient joué en sa faveur ou en sa défaveur. « Tu es mon meilleur élément, Sang de Bourbe et je le regrette » ne cessait-il de lui répéter presque à contre coeur. Elle savait qu'il la haïssait et cela la réconfortait. Elle ne voulait pas… plus être aimée.

Le trio tant admiré autrefois n'était plus qu'un souvenir douloureux pour tous...  
Mais ce cycle infernal devait être brisé!  
Il était temps de voir naître à nouveau l'espoir d'un jour meilleur. Ils le méritaient. Ces cœurs meurtris devaient être soignés. Ils devaient réapprendre à aimer et à être aimés. Quitte à chambouler tout l'ordre établi. De plus, n'était-ce pas sa spécialité ? C'est ce que pensa un très vieil homme caressant sa barbe du haut de son perchoir, au dessus des nuages dans le ciel. Derrière ses demi-lunes, son regard s'éclaira d'une lueur malicieuse…

--§--

-Albus, arrêtez de vous pencher autant !! Vous allez encore tomber ! Gronda une voix derrière lui.

Le grand sorcier fit mine de rien entendre et continua son observation.

-Albus, continuez à m'ignorer et vous n'aurez pas de chocogrenouilles, ce soir !!

Le vieil homme faillit basculer de son perchoir nuageux mais parvint à garder son équilibre in extremis. Il reprit son souffle et lentement se tourna vers l'origine de son mécontentement. Oh oui, il n'était pas content !!! Et il avait bien l'intention de le lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute. Il se tourna donc vers elle et commença à enfler, enfler tant et si bien, qu'il devait bien mesurer 30 mètres minimum. Ses yeux lancèrent même des éclairs. Mais malheureusement pour lui, tout cet effort ne servit strictement à rien. Elle le jaugea d'un air dur et sceptique, à travers ses lunettes. Un silence pesant s'installa.

- Vous cherchez à faire quoi exactement là, Albus Dumbledore ? Parce que si c'est à m'effrayer et bien, vous êtes mal tombé !  
- Mais… gémit-il du haut de ses trente mètres.  
- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne ! Vous m'avez très bien comprise.  
- Mes chocogrenouilles… dit-il faiblement et lentement, il reprit sa taille normale. Je…je suis désolée, Minerva.  
- J'espère bien. Et que cela ne se reproduise plus !

Elle lui lança à nouveau un regard à la McGo, comme l'avait surnommé ses élèves et s'éloigna glissant sur les nuages tout en maugréant des « Non mais, parce que môsieur est un dieu, il croit pouvoir m'ignorer et me donner des « regarde, je suis grand et tout-puissant »… et puis quoi encore… »  
Tout penaud, le vieil homme reprit sa place sur son perchoir.

- Alors comme ça, on embête notre bonne professeur de métamorphose…

A la voix d'Arthur Weasley, le grand mage sourit tout guilleret.

- Elle me fait penser à ma femme parfois mais en plus calme, quand même…

Dumbledore éclata de rire à cette remarque, bien proche de la réalité. Mais son rire s'éteignit aussitôt, quand le roux reprit d'un air grave :

- Même si maintenant, ça fait bien longtemps qu'elle n'a plus ses sautes d'humeur légendaires… Lorsque je la regarde, dit-il en s'approchant du perchoir où se trouvait Dumbledore, mon cœur qui ne bat plus depuis longtemps me fait mal. Que j'aimerais pouvoir la serrer encore une fois dans mes bras. Juste une fois…  
- C'est d'accord.

Arthur Weasley dévisagea le vieillard comme s'il venait d'une autre planète, jugeant pour la énième fois, cette éventualité possible. Celui-ci fixait plus bas, bien plus bas, une toute petite tête rousse devant une vaisselle énorme qui pleurait.

- Tu m'as très bien entendu. Tu peux la rejoindre.  
- Mais sauf votre respect, cela est impossible. Je suis mort.

Albus Dumbledore se tourna alors vers lui, un large sourire éclairait son visage ridé.

- Oui, je sais mais je suis un dieu. Ne l'oublie pas. Je fais ce que je veux.  
- Qu… Mais et l'Ordre !  
- Oh ça suffit !!! J'ai dit que tu pouvais alors vas-y !!

Et avant de n'avoir pu répliquer quoi que ce soit à ce ton impérieux si peu courant chez le mage, Arthur se retrouva dans la cuisine du Terrier, sa cuisine.  
Le grand sorcier divin scruta alors les alentours avant de glisser une main sous son perchoir et attraper, dans un tout petit sac, une de ces fameuses chocogrenouilles. Il la mastiqua content, les yeux rivés sur la cuisine.


	2. A nouveau te revoir, à nouveau l'espoir

Chapitre 2 : A nouveau te revoir, à nouveau l'espoir

kikou,   
rassurée de voir que mon premier chapitre n'a pas été jeté au feu et brûlé vif. Je publie ce second opus, qui j'espère ne décevra pas et même plaira encore.

Voici un petit couple tout mignon, que j'adore... (pas autant que Ron/Mione mais pas loin, non plus...)

Je rappelle que le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient en aucun cas, mais à la grande JKR

P.S: Je tiens à ajouter que même si pour le moment, il n'y a aucune raison de qualifier cette fic de M, plus tard, ce rating sera justifié...: p

* * *

**A nouveau te revoir, à nouveau l'espoir**

Sa cuisine…Il était dans sa cuisine et n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Tout était à l'identique. Seul manquait la chaleur si caractéristique de cette pièce, que sa femme parvenait à donner, en y passant les trois quart de sa journée…Sa femme, Molly.

Elle était là, son dos secoué par ses pleurs. La voir si faible le rendait malade.

Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il fait ça ? Qu'allait-elle pensait de sa présence ? Qu'allait-il lui dire ? « Oh, salut mamour, ce stupide dieu de Dumbledore a encore fait des siennes et m'a fait revenir du monde des morts, juste par envie…pour me faire plaisir… » Il vit à cet instant qu'elle s'était blessée la main avec un verre brisé. Du sang coula sur le sol et ses pleurs redoublèrent plus violents entremêlés de jurons. Il ne pu réprimer un geste vers elle. Percevant un bruit derrière elle, la femme se retourna précipitamment. Lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur cet homme qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais revoir de son vivant, elle poussa un cri. Le plus gros morceau de verre qui lui restait en main fila sur le carrelage et se brisa.

-Non… articula-t-elle péniblement.

Il la contempla immobile. Chaque petit détail de son visage, allant de ses yeux rougis à ses lèvres tremblantes, étaient pour lui une redécouverte amère. Mais chaque parcelle de son corps était irrémédiablement attirée par ce petit bout de femme. Elle lui avait tant manqué. Il ne désirait plus qu'une chose, la prendre dans ses bras ainsi il soignerait sa blessure et sécherait ses larmes qu'il savait, versées pour lui, à cause de lui. Il grimaça à cette pensée. Puis tenta d'esquisser un sourire rassurant mais elle continuait à le regarder effrayée.

-Molly, je…

Au son de sa voix, elle sursauta. Elle parvenait à peine à respirer tant son cœur lui faisait mal. Que se passait-il ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Son regard se posa sur l'horloge et se brouilla. Les aiguilles tournaient dans tous les sens à une vitesse folle et plus particulièrement celle de… Devenait-elle folle ? Etait-ce la fin ? Sa peine lui jouait des tours. Sa tête lui tournait et ses jambes tenaient avec difficulté tant elles tremblaient. Elle finit par défaillir et se retrouva agenouillée sur un carrelage glacé. Alerté par sa chute, Arthur Weasley se précipita vers elle. Il tendit le bras pour la toucher mais il arrêta son geste, sa main suspendue toute proche de sa figure baignée de larmes.

-Oh, Molly… Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-il d'une voix douloureuse.

Elle ne souffla mot, le fixant interdite. Son regard chocolat plongé dans le sien cherchait désespérément une réponse. Il sentit sa main faiblir ainsi suspendue, il commençait à avoir des crampes. Il finit par la relâcher et baissa les yeux. A cet instant, un éclair d'espoir illumina le visage de la rousse qui lentement approcha ses doigts vers lui. Retenant son souffle une seconde, elle toucha enfin la joue ridée de cet homme qui tenait tant à son cœur. Celui-ci n'en menait pas large, sa respiration saccadée s'était accélérée à ce contact si doux. Il accentua la sensation de chaleur provoquée par celui-ci en plaquant de sa main celle de sa femme. Elle eut un petit rire, rassurée. Et sans la quitter des yeux, il l'enlaça tendrement.

-Oh, Merlin… Arthur, tu es là… vraiment là… parvint-elle à articuler à travers ses sanglots qui avaient repris de plus belle tandis qu'elle se serrait plus étroitement contre lui.

Il savoura cet instant, des larmes silencieuses sur les joues.

-Oui je suis là, mon amour. Je suis là. J'ai toujours été là.

La berçant tendrement dans ses bras, il embrassa ses cheveux, son front, ses joues pour s'arrêter tout près de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il plongea son regard azur dans le sien où l'attente et l'espérance se mêlaient à l'appréhension de vivre un rêve éveillé.

-Mon amour, je suis là et je serais toujours là, près de toi… prononça-il tout doucement avant de l'embrasser avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il se sépara à contrecœur d'elle. Il la maintint près de lui, par la pression de ses doigts sur ses bras, apeuré de la voir si loin malgré tout et posa son front contre le sien. Il commença alors à soigner sa main blessée.

-Si tu savais, il n'y a pas un instant où je ne t'observe et ne souffre de te voir pleurer. Oh ma douce et forte Molly, tu es une femme merveilleuse mais ton sourire, ton rire, tes sautes d'humeur… Tout ce qui fait de toi la femme que j'aime n'est plus.

Elle baissa les yeux.

-J'ai trop mal, Arthur. Mes enfants, nos enfants, mon mari… Elle releva son visage baigné de larmes. Toi,… tout ce qui fait ma vie n'est plus… Ceux qui restent ne veulent plus de moi, ils… Sa voix s'étrangla.

Il posa délicatement un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Ils ont besoin de toi, de ta force, et de ton amour plus que tout au monde. Et… j'ai besoin aussi… Il se pencha pour toucher de ses lèvres, les siennes. « Oh oui, mon amour j'ai vraiment besoin de te voir à nouveau… »

Elle échappa un gémissement et enroula ses doigts dans ses boucles rousses devenues rares avec le temps.

Il murmura tout contre son oreille la faisant frissonner :

-Je m'en veux tant de ne plus être là, près de toi. Mais je sais que tu sauras t'occuper d'eux en mon absence. Les garçons ont besoin de toi.

-Oh, Arthur. Pardonne-moi…

Il enfouit alors son visage contre sa masse de cheveux et respira son parfum qu'il aimait tant.

-Tu n'as pas à me demander pardon. Promets-moi juste d'être forte, de sourire à nouveau. Je t'en prie, dis-le moi.

Il s'écarta à nouveau d'elle et lui lança un regard, qu'elle n'aurait espéré revoir… Elle fit une charmante grimace.

-Arthur Weasley, arrêtez-moi ce petit air de chien battu, tout de suite…

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine alors qu'il était depuis deux ans, resté inerte. Il sourit à ce constat. C'était Molly, sa Molly. Ce ton ferme si caractéristique de sa personne en avait fait la femme de sa vie. Il caressa sa fossette creusée par un sourire difficilement contenu, qui finit par s'accentuer complètement. Son regard pétillait d'une malice retrouvée.

-Je te le promets, Arthur. Tu n'auras plus de soucis à te faire ni pour moi, ni pour nos enfants. Je te le promets…

Il déplaça ses doigts et suivit le contour de ses lèvres, gardant son regard rivé au sien. Puis très lentement, il commença à s'effacer. Ils s'y attendaient et acceptaient la situation, enfin prêts à affronter cette séparation. Il recula peu à peu et articula silencieusement :

- Je vous aime, Madame Weasley.

Elle sourit tendrement.

- Je vous aime aussi, Monsieur Weasley.

Le visage rouge écarlate, il disparut.

Touchant ses lèvres gonflées, elle se releva et sortit sa baguette afin de recoller les morceaux de verre. Et c'est avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux qu'elle reprit sa vaisselle. La pendule était de nouveau immobile, comme calmée.

--§--

-Je…je…

Le regard amusé et attendri du vieil homme le rendait mal à l'aise. Avait-il tout vu ? Il sentit ses joues et ses oreilles s'échauffaient encore. Mais en même temps, il se sentait à deux doigts de lui sauter au cou pour l'embrasser. Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, le sorcier leva sa main dans un signe d'apaisement.

-Ne dites rien, Arthur. Votre air heureux me suffit. Je n'ai pas besoin de vos remerciements.

-Merci, Albus, ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de murmurer.

Dumbledore plissa les yeux et finit par se retourner pour se pencher à nouveau par-dessus les nuages. Perché sur son perchoir divin, il sifflota fixant bien loin sous lui, un jeune homme brun. Celui-ci cassait pour la énième fois de la journée une baguette magique, l'air dément…

Arthur comprit le message, s'éloigna alors le cœur léger, en direction de quatre roux, qui semblaient l'attendre avec un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

--§--

Au même moment, une colombe bien spéciale fit un atterrissage bien remarqué sur un nuage bien plus haut, dans le ciel.


	3. Une morte coupable en mission

Chapitre trois : Une mort(e) coupable en mission

Kikou

Voici le troisième volet de mon histoire...Un chapitre transitoire. Toujours aussi inquiète du résultat En tout cas, merci à ceux qui la lisent.

A bientôt

P.S: Je tiens à ajouter que tout le merveilleux monde d'Harry Potter appartient bien sûr à JKR. Grande prêtresse du ciel ()

Elle avait du mal à y croire. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser dans sa tête les paroles de son père… Il l'avait vue. Il l'avait même serrée dans ses bras. Elle eut une légère grimace car elle les avait aperçut du ciel. Ce qu'il n'osait pas dire, c'est qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Avec ses frères, ils avaient tout vu. Ceux-ci avaient aussi été gênés de voir leurs parents si intimes. Mais elle savait que tout comme elle, ils avaient pleuré, peut-être moins bruyamment qu'elle... Mais elle les avait entendu renifler, malgré ce que prétendait Fred...

Ils avaient vu la lente descente aux enfers de leur famille, et de voir leur mère, si forte, devenir si faible les avaient réellement chamboulés. Désormais lorsqu'elle posait son regard du côté du Terrier, la petite tête rousse de sa mère s'activait dans tous les sens pour mettre de l'ordre dans sa maison. Elle avait d'ailleurs beaucoup ri quand elle avait sorti sans ménagement, du lit son grand frère, Ron. Celui-là l'inquiétait considérablement. Son comportement était des plus répugnants. Il était d'une insolence sans pareille.

Mais l'homme qui la tourmentait le plus n'était pas roux mais brun. Brun aux yeux verts… Elle se pencha au-dessus des nuages et le vit gesticuler l'air hagard dans une pièce sombre pleine d'objets obscures. C'était sa dernière lubie. Il courait les antiquaires magiques afin d'y dénicher des horcruxes, tout droit sortis de son esprit malade.

"Harry était fou." "Le Survivant n'avait plus toute sa tête." "Potter pris dans les méandres de la folie"… Autant de gros titres de magazines pour décrire le mal être de cet homme. Son cœur se serra. Elle savait que sa disparition avait été l'élément déclencheur, qu'elle était la cause de cette totale perte de sens. Elle se prit la figure entre les mains et pleura, silencieuse. Le souvenir de sa mort était cuisant.

Un an auparavant, une jeune silhouette d'où s'échappaient de longues mèches rousses se faufilait, dans les rues sombres de Londres. Elle courait. Elle voulait le rejoindre. Elle devait le lui dire. Elle porta une main protectrice sur son ventre. Serait-il heureux ? Non, elle en était sûre. Il en souffrirait. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il aimerait cet enfant. Peut-être était-il l'espoir ? Elle osait y croire. Elle désirait ce bébé. Cet être serait le triomphe de leur Amour sur le Mal. Elle accéléra sa course, toute proche du QG de l'Ordre. Distinguant l'immense porte, elle se permit une pause afin de reprendre son souffle. Mais au même instant, celle-ci vola en éclats, projetée par un éclair vert. Là, elle Le vit. Il riait entouré de ses disciples mangemorts. Sa baguette était pointée vers l'homme de sa vie, le père de son enfant. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et sans réfléchir, elle se jeta sur lui. Il fut déséquilibré et tomba hors de danger, mais ce fut elle qui reçut l'Avada Kadevra en plein estomac, en son sein. Là où se trouvait le dernier souffle d'espoir pour elle, pour lui… Le Seigneur des ténèbres satisfait, transplana dans un rire glacial, suivit de ses disciples. Elle s'écroula, les mains plaquées sur son ventre. Tandis qu'il la prenait dans ses bras, elle aperçut à travers ses cils, son regard devenir fou.

Elle savait aussi que sa mort avait déclenché la séparation des trois amis. C'était elle la cause de tous ses malheurs. Comment avait-elle pu croire pouvoir les aider ! Comment avait-elle pu oublier que c'était par sa faute, qu'ils avaient du se battre contre le basilic ! Tout était de sa faute… Elle glissa sur le nuage, anéantie. Elle n'en pouvait plus de les voir ainsi. Elle avait été jalouse de leur amitié auparavant et maintenant, ils ne se parlaient plus. Elle frissonna.

La jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué la présence du mage près d'elle. Il l'observait à travers ses verres. Lorsqu'il se pencha par-dessus les nuages, elle tenta de se relever, mal à l'aise, d'être vue si pitoyable.

-Ginny, j'ai besoin de toi…

-De… Comment ? Vous avez besoin de moi ? Prononça-t-elle respirant à peine.

Les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés. Elle pensa à ses parents, enlacés dans la cuisine. Pouvait-elle rêver un tel instant pour elle et Harry ? En avait-elle le droit ?

-Oui, Ginny… Il se tourna vers elle, fixant un regard plein de sagesse sur son visage. Il esquissa un sourire. "J'ai besoin de toi. Tu vas descendre…"

Elle poussa un cri qu'elle tenta vainement de masquer de la paume de sa main. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal tant les battements de son cœur étaient violents.

-Tu vas descendre les rejoindre. Ta mission sera de rappeler à ces trois jeunes gens qu'ils sont amis…

Elle perdit alors toute retenue et serra dans ses bras, le vieillard qui se mit à rire et ajouta doucement :

-Si tu l'acceptes bien sûr…

-Oh, par Merlin !! Bien sûr que je l'accepte ! Oui, j'accepte cette mission !

Prise d'une impulsion, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa un tendre baiser sur la joue fripée de Dumbledore, qui ria de plus belle. Son rire se mêla au sien, plus cristallin et plein d'espoir. Il s'arrêta alors de rire et d'un air grave mais une lueur de malice dans les yeux, reprit la parole :

-Ce message s'autodétruira dans dix secondes…dix, neuf, huit…

Elle recula de peur de ne pas avoir bien compris… De quoi parlait-il ? Mais avant de pouvoir poser une seule question, elle se sentit partir.

-Trois, deux, un, zéro…

Elle se retrouva dans une pièce sombre où des centaines, peut-être même des milliers d'objets poussiéreux peinaient à se distinguer dans la pénombre. Son cœur manqua un battement, lorsqu'elle le vit. Le regard fou, la mèche rebelle et le visage émacié… Mais elle ne pu aller plus loin dans son observation douloureuse. Elle le vit s'élancer vers elle, lui lancer un stupéfix et tout devint noir...

--§--

-Dieu des sorciers d'occident ?

Albus Dumbledore se tourna tranquillement vers l'être étrange debout derrière lui. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air commode, de grandes ailes repliées se trouvaient dans son dos et ses longs cheveux blonds étaient auréolés d'un éclat puissant. Presque aussi grand que le mage divin, il tenait un arc immense d'une main et un parchemin de l'autre.

-Oui, c'est moi. Albus Dumbledore, dieu des sorciers d'occident.

-Je vous prie de bien vouloir me suivre.

Et d'un geste majestueux, l'ange déplia ses ailes d'un blanc éclatant et s'éleva dans les airs. Albus le suivit calmement, faisant apparaître une marche d'escalier ouateuse à chacun de ses pas, se dirigeant plus haut dans le ciel.


End file.
